Brotherhood of the Immobile Tshirt
by BrookeCheer
Summary: 4 guys who are bestest buddies find a shirt and it fits even the fat one! How is this possible? i dunno! They are faced with other conflicts! Parody!
1. The Shirt

**Important Notice From Really **(**nice**)** Author(INFRA): Parodies are so much fun! I really don't care if this offends any one who liked the movie because I hated it but whatever who cares. I ran out of important stuff to say so I'm gonna tell about the story. **

**Sisterhood of the traveling pants – NO! brotherhood of the immobile t-shirt- yes!**

**Summer vacay-no! winter break – yes!**

**Greek girl- no Australian gender confused guy-yes! Name: Aussy**

**Soccer playing girl-nope badminton guy-yes name: Jack**

**Film maker girl-noooo film watching fat guy-yes! Name: Chubby**

**Girl w/ family probs.-no guy w/ scarily perfecto fam.- shya! Name: Lawrence**

**Little girl dies-no little girl kills dog with chocolate- yes girl's name: Tyrona dog's name: Chocolate**

**Script format, all OC's and ya other boring stuff**

**Brotherhood of the Immobile T-shirt**

Aussy: sorry girlfriends! I have to go to Australia for Winter Break to visit my family!

Jack: well I'm going to badminton camp so I don't care!

Lawrence: I'm going on a family vacation to Stepford!

Chubby: I'm not goin' nowhere but here to watch movies!

Aussy:…LETS GO SHOPPING!

Jack: why?

Aussy: shopping's fun…DUH! (grabs chubby, Lawrence, and Jack and pulls into department store)

Chubby: this is sooooo gay

Jack: just like Aussy

Aussy: I'm not gay girlfriend, you're the ones who like other girls!

Lawrence: My mother told me that's not nice

Chubby: look at that t-shirt!

Aussy: where sugar!

Chubby: don't call me that

(Aussy glares at Chubby)

(Lawrence walks over to shirt):this is just horrid(shirt has heavy metal band called 'Peas' after small round green vegetable)

Jack: cool!

Aussy: that's a boy shirt! GROSS!

Chubby: you are a boy

Aussy: no I'm not! Just cuz I stuff my bra doesn't make me a boy! I cant help I'm flat! (begins to tear up)

Lawrence: wow he is gay!

Jack & Chubby: I thought that wasn't a nice word (glare at each other for same sent. Usage)

Lawrence: well it is the truth

(all three giggle)

Chubby: well we should buy the shirt

Jack: and take turns wearing it

Lawrence: splendid idea except it would never fit chubby

Aussy: I've decided to forgive you guys!

Chubby: great

Jack: let's try it on!

(chubby, jack, and Lawrence take off shirts)

Aussy: ladies! Put your shirts on!

(all three sigh and pull off Aussy's t-shirt)

Aussy: OH GOOD LORD!

Lawrence: you – are – a - male!

(they pull new shirt over head)

Chubby: it fits! My turn!

(rips shirt off Aussy and puts on himself) (Aussy quickly puts own shirt on)

Jack: Aussy you are a guy, it's okay!

Chubby: fits me!

(chubby gives to Jack)

Jack: fits me too…odd

(gives to Lawrence)

Lawrence: fits me also!

**Bum Bum Bum!**

**Is there some strange force that makes the t-shirt fit all in this unbreakable friendship circle? You'll never find out!**


	2. Chubby's Conflict

**Chapter 2**

**Chubby's Conflict**

Scene opens at an airport

Voice coming out of ceiling: flight for Australia 502B boarding first class

Cubby: well Aussy I don't think you'll ever board first class now will ya? Unless you're with Lawrence of course, but I don't see that happening!

Aussy: shut it!

Chubby: why do you say shut it when you could say shut up?

Aussy: because proper ladies don't say that! But anyways, I wanted to thank you for seeing me off!

Chubby: I'm just glad to get rid of you cuz you're always calling me in the middle of a movie!

Aussy: girl you have the worst manners!

Voice from ceiling: now boarding rest of flight 502B

Aussy's mom: time to go honey say good-bye to your little friend!

Aussy's dad: little?

Aussy: Father! That is so rude! Apologize

Chubby: it's okay, it's only the truth!

Aussy's mom: good-bye Chester!

Chubby: call me Chubby!

(they get on plane)

Chubby: MOVIE TIME! (people begin to stare awkwardly as he runs out of airport)

**Close scene**

**Scene opens at the park with Jack and Lawrence **

Lawrence: so I guess it's just you Chubby and I

Jack: whatever

Lawrence: are you wearing the shirt?

Jack: it is my day!

Lawrence: but you didn't wash it! It still has Chubby stains!

Jack: we agreed not to wash it

Lawrence: so! That's disgusting!

Jack: your point?

Chubby: I'm grounded!

Lawrence: then why are you here?

Chubby: I can't watch movies all Winter Break!

Jack: isn't that amazingly good movie coming out today

Chubby: yes

Lawrence: and doesn't it come out of theaters when break is over?

Chubby: yes

Jack: and it doesn't come out on VHS _or _DVD?

Chubby: yes

Lawrence: so you are pretty much screwed because this was the movie to see and you can't see it?

Chubby: yes………….

Lawrence and Jack start laughing

Chubby: I was born to see this movie! Now my life has no purpose!

Jack: what did you do to get grounded?

Chubby: I wasn't supposed to go see Aussy at the airport….

Lawrence well that was smart

Jack: good luck!

Chubby begins to cry

Lawrence: maybe it will be in theaters an extra day

Chubby: doubt it

Lawrence: well you never know!

Jack: in the mean time, Lawrence and I are gonna see that movie! BYE!

(Jack and Lawrence leave)

Chubby: (begins to sing to the tune of some really cheesy song called "imagination")

If only I had listened

To my dear, dear mum!

I could've seen the movie

That is wonderful and grand

Which is beyond imagination

Unless you are the movie man!

Jack: Chubby! We can here you from the theater! Shutup!


End file.
